Sweet Suffering
by LadyorSirVirtuoso
Summary: What happens when a Virtuoso is challenged with a new piece? Usually...lot's of hard work. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

''Mmm...so this is where you wanted me to meet you.'' Jhin's eyes scanned me as he spoke. "How...quaint.''

I opened my mouth, suddenly embarrassed by the location; a small bar in Ionia. It being a good ways off from town and surrounded by a relatively thick forest, I'd found it appealing considering who I'd been meeting with. Despite his pull into the League having stopped his performances off rift for good, many still turned away or even became violent at the sight of the virtuoso. My plan had been to avoid the stares and whispers, but the tone in his voice caused a sudden second guess of everything. I said aloud: ''I could- I mean we...could go somewhere else.''

He shakes his head. ''You've already summoned me here. Tell me what this is about.''

I hesitate, annoyed at my lack of composure. This had ideally been a smooth interaction. In my head I'd been confident, him interested. In reality there I sat, nervous as all get out while his attitude bordered on annoyed.

'I didn't think being near him would feel...like this.'

Before my heart could start to pound with nerves, I looked towards a different section of the bar. It was warmly lit and full of summoners and champions alike. The TVs stationed at each table played highlights of the well played executions of the world's best summoners. I took comfort in the faint scent of lemon before the sound of the table shifting refocused me.

''If you aren't going to speak then I'll just-''

''No!'' I said quickly, my heart pounding in both fear of saying what I wanted, and of him leaving before I got the chance to. He paused, staring at me. If I could see his face, I was sure he'd be arching an eyebrow in confusion. ''I mean...I know it's not a comfy place but just sit, alright?''

The virtuoso stared into my eyes as he sat across from me. Though he didn't speak, he hadn't moved to leave either. I took that as a good sign. Either that, or I had the rush of the evening regulars to thank. It was pretty obvious; the stares and scowls we would get leaving while it's so crowded. I once again considered that I should have had him meet me elsewhere. The one good thing about my decision was that we were at least sitting in a nice spot. Our area was that of a booth in a somewhat secluded section of the bar. Though near the bathroom, the one closer to the dance area was more popular. Jhin raised his hand to the TV at our table and turned it as low as possible. I realized once again, I'd stopped talking.

He rests his elbows on the table, locks his fingers, and puts his chin on top of them. I swallow.

"Thank you. Right...well... I've invited you here because of...I need ah...job done.''

He leans forward, curious. "Go on.''

"I've heard you're only allowed to work on the rift now...but...ah... I wondered where your stance is on...'' I lower my voice. "Personal projects.''

"Personal?'' The sound of his voice gave me goosebumps. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "What are you talking about? Is each piece of art not it's own...'personal' thing?''

"No, no, it is. What I mean is...''

'This is bad...I'm stammering. What if he thinks I'm some under cover agent trying to catch him slipping up? What if-'

"Spit it out.''

Knowing it may have come to this, I stop talking and extend my hand, offering him a piece of paper.

"Read this.''

After unfolding it and commenting on the 'horrid' penmanship; he begins to read. I watch silently, my heart pounding as his eyes scan the page. He gasps quietly at one point, but otherwise says nothing. I sat there quietly, wishing I could tell exactly what he was thinking. The letter entailed a relatively vague request I realize looking back on it. Even still...what I wanted was clear enough. I glance at the bar once more at he reads, my mind swimming with answers to the questions I thought he'd have. I hear shifting as he sets the paper down. He looks at me once finished, his voice holding a hint of amusal.

"A client...AND victim?''

I feel my cheeks heat up, unsure of what to say. He chuckles.

"Interesting.''

I couldn't bring myself to do much but look away. I'd said it. Well...not truly, but I'd gotten my point across. Even through the mask he wore, I could feel his gaze on me. Finally he leaned back. He outstretched his arm across the booth behind him and let it rest there before folding his legs.

"Look at me.''

I barely managed to hold back a squeak of surprise as I turned my head to look at him. He eyed me and clicks his tongue four times as if in thought before lowering his outstretched hand back to the table via a bent elbow. He rests his cheek on his fist, his voice low.

"You realize the type of art I specialize in...yes?''

"Yes.''

"And you wish...for me to turn you into a work of art.''

My face flushes. I can't speak so I nod quietly.

"Mmm...'' He begins to think again. He sits there for a moment just staring into my eyes with his brown ones before leaning forward, one hand resting on my cheek. I tense, holding my breath as his eyes scan my face. The way he looks at me...it almost seems as if he's wondering how my face would look as a mask. The loud clank of our drinks on the table made us both jump, and me suddenly aware of the white noise that was everyone else in the bar. He jerks his hand away at the sound and we turn to the source.

"Here.'' Says the barmaid sharply. She's staring at Jhin. I look at her, my hand on my chest as my heart starts to calm down. I can't bring myself to look across the table. She turns away, muttering as she walks past me. "Goddamn sicko...''

"Excuse me?'' I ask aloud.

She stops, leans down, and whispers. "If I were you...I'd get as far away from that psychopath as possible-''

"Oh barwentch.'' Jhin summons, his voice casual. "Four cubes of sugar... I asked for four.''

She stands upright, her cheeks scarlet with anger. Something about her entire demeanor said she'd had a rough day, and was just waiting for an opportunity to take it out on someone. She bristled. "Why you...''

I stand and hold her back with one palm just long enough to hand her double of what our drinks cost. I definitely should have chosen a different location.

"I'm sorry. We'll go.''

Jhin folds his arms, not impressed with the poor service he was apparently getting. "But I haven't yet gotten what I asked for. Why, I never-''

I clench my hand into a fist. 'I'll regret this...I know I will. But I hate conflict...''

And with that thought, as I walk past a Jhin whose gently complaining, I grab the smallest of his guns straight from it's holster and haul-ass. He makes a sound of surprise, and I scramble towards the door, my heart thudding as I hear the table shifting from him shoving it backwards.

I bump into a dancer and as I yell an apology over my shoulder, I feel a smooth roll under my foot and nearly face-plant into the dirt. There's a scream as the bottle I'd nearly tripped over trips up another who throws up their hands and grabs a tray of drinks for balance. I re-contemplate my decision to take the maids comfort over Jhin's as I make my way outside; shattering glass and shouts filling the air as I run, an angry virtuoso hot on my trail. Gods what have I jusy done?


	2. Chapter 2

"Calm down!'' I shout over my shoulder, knowing it's futile as I do so. I'd just taken a gun from the most notorious serial/contract killer in Ionia. God what was I thinking?

"Get. Back. Here. NOW!''

'Goodness he sounds angry...'

I ignored his shouts and continued running. What else could I do? I hadn't planned this far ahead. All I'd wanted to do was avoid conflict with the barmaid and had done something stupid in turn. I knew at least, that I could cross the bridge I'd come from and disappear into the forest just beyond it. It would be unsafe, and my coordination in the dark was as good as that of a four year old. But if I could just get there...

'It's so far from the bar...was it always this far?'

My thoughts raced as I ran off the path and across the open field, hoping to get there faster. My legs burned as I sprinted, but I pressed on, fear ruling my actions instead of common sense. I needed to get to the bridge. I felt almost guilty as passed noisily through the night, interrupting the gentleness of crickets and still water with the sound of boots and heavy panting.

''Stop! I said-''

'Just get to the bridge.'

"Got...DAMN you!''

At the sound of his shout, the bottom of my foot full on connected with what felt like a bed of porcupines needles. It was quickly followed by a tingling sensation that traveled up my leg. It felt as though I were suddenly running in slow motion despite my best efforts. It reminded me of how running in dreams always felt as though it were happening underwater. My legs began to bubble painlessly until the sensation reached the surface of my skin where I swear I felt razor blades explode. Had I stepped on a lotus trap? I didn't understand how...but the feeling, though I'd never felt it before seemed unmistakable. As I turn to Jhin, seeing all to late that a simple apology and explanation was the best bet, I watch him tug the longer of the guns from it's holster. He gracefully pulls it free, extends the hand he used, and presses the trigger. I feel the bullet connect with my arm and I freeze in place, unable to move as the pain shoots through nerves I didn't know I had. My muscles lock. Jhin chuckles.

"Ahaha... you thought you could run from me?'' Jhin asks this while sliding the gun back into place and jogging over. His pace somehow still held a confident stride.

Paralyzed both physically and with fear, I swallow audibly, unable to speak. Once in front of me, he stops and leans close, his voice low. I could feel the anger radiating from him.

"So this was your true intention...to steal from me.'' He slid the gun from my frozen fingers and hastily wiped it four times as he spoke.

"No.'' I breathed out.

"Then what, on earth, was that?'' He emphasized his disbelief, his tone sounding more like a humor than actual question.

"I-''

My explanation was cut off by a sharp exhale as the paralytic seemed to wear off. My legs shaky, I fall forward to my hands and knees. My hands instantly sink into the soft dirt and I look up at the virtuoso, my face flushing red. Before I can say anything more he slides his foot under my wrists, making me fall into the dirt face first with a soft 'thud'. I open my mouth to protest as I try sitting up on my elbow only to be knocked down once again.

"No no no...'' He rests his boot on my cheek. "I want you as low as possible for this conversation. Quite literally.''

"Let me up!'' I shout. "This is humiliating! I can talk without being treated like a dog!''

"True...'' He presses the heel of his boot into my cheek, forcing my face further into the soft dirt. "But you stole from me...like a common thug. Thus while explaining you'll be treated like one.''

Tears of anger well in my eyes and I say nothing in response.

"Now...tell me.'' He reloads his gun as he speaks and his eyes lock on mine. "What exactly is it that you want from me?''

"I...'' I sigh, forcing myself to not hesitate. "I want what the letter entails. I just...the barmaid I wanted to get out of there.''

"Do you realize...how filthy your hands are?''

"I realize how filthy ALL of me is because your foot is on my face.'' I snapped back.

He chuckles, pressing his boot down again; this time as leverage for balance to pull his longer gun out. I feel my heart thud in outright panic. This wasn't good.

"You're so angry when you're the one in the wrong. Seems...backwards. Now, answer me before I paint the dull brown beneath your head a lovely bright scarlet.''

I go limp and close my eyes, warm dirt meshing into my hair. The look in his eyes said he was ready to shoot me point blank. I pause, preferring to at least be sitting upright. His finger hovers on the trigger.

"Fine...I just... the truth is...'' My entire body seems to flush red as I whisper the truth. "I want to be turned into a work of art. I want...to be used by you and taken to an end however you see fit.''

''I only grabbed your gun to avoid confrontation,'' I was going to add, but the weight on my face lifts as Jhin finally removes his foot. He takes a step back and I sit up, not even bothering to try and clean myself of the dirt. He holds one hand to his chest, seemingly shocked as he looks down at me. He of all people knew people rarely ever lied at gunpoint. The sound of crickets chirping in the night-time air was all either of us heard for awhile. I swallow audibly and look at his boots. Gunpoint certainly hadn't been my ideal way of confessing what I'd truly wanted.

"I see.'' He says.

I continue to stare at the ground, watching as he walks closer. I hear the soft tink of metal as his left hand outstretches to rest near my face. I look at it for a moment before accepting, pulling myself up. Finally I begin to brush myself off. He hands me my backpack, holding it in between his first two fingers for it's covered in mud.

"This is yours...yes?''

I grab it quietly and he continues.

"Talk with me more about this...want of yours.''


End file.
